Dancing Queen
Lyrics Hangul= 장난 가득한 그 눈빛 자꾸 날 맴도니 왜 그런 웃음으로 날 보면 어떡해 Yeah 매일 달콤한 말로 그런 말로 다가와 줘 Baby 수줍었던 내 맘도 널 바라고 있잖아 운명이란 거 없는 것도 아냐 자꾸 눈이 마주치는 걸 So stand by me 내게 와 별빛 머무는 곳을 찾아 춤을 춰 밤하늘을 날아 올라가 이 순간 너와 나 Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) 너 고민은 모두 던져버려 살며시 내 손을 잡아봐 Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o 내 심장은 당장 톡 터질 것처럼 뛰고 몇 시간 짼 지 난 얼굴이 빨개져 있어 날 빤히 보다가도 마주치면 왜 또 눈을 피해 넌 왜 그리 못됐어 너무 못됐어 그대로 잠깐 멈춰있어 봐 Stop 뻔한 달콤한 말로 그런 말로라도 밉진 않을걸 Ay ay ay 왜 용기 내지를 못해 너 이젠 꿈에서도 너만을 기다리잖아 So stand by me 내게 와 별빛 머무는 곳을 찾아 춤을 춰 밤하늘을 날아 올라가 이 순간 너와 나 Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) 너 고민은 모두 던져버려 살며시 내 손을 잡아봐 Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o 조그만 떨림에도 서툴렀던 내 맘 정말 미워진 어느 날 어느 날 나 그냥 솔직히 말해 네게 반해버렸다고 오늘 꼭 이젠 꼭 말할래 Baby Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) 너 고민은 모두 던져버려 살며시 내 손을 잡아봐 Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Cause I’m a dancing queen (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen (So hot so hot yeah yeah) 너 고민은 모두 던져버려 살며시 내 손을 잡아봐 Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Cause I’m a dancing queen |-| Romanization= jangnan gadeukhan geu nunbit jakku nal maemdoni wae geureon useumeuro nal bomyeon eotteokhae Yeah maeil dalkomhan mallo geureon mallo dagawa jweo Baby sujubeotteon nae mamdo neol barago itjana unmyeongiran geo eomneun geotto anya jakku nuni majuchineun geol So stand by me naege wa byeolbit meomuneun goseul chaja chumeul chweo bamhaneureul nara ollaga i sungan neowa na Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) neo gomineun modu deonjyeobeoryeo salmyeoshi nae soneul jababwa Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o nae shimjangeun dangjang tok teojil geoscheoreom ttwigo myeot shigan jjaen ji nan eolguri ppalgaejyeo isseo nal ppani bodagado majuchimyeon wae tto nuneul pihae neon wae geuri motdwaesseo neomu motdwaesseo geudaero jamkkan meomchweoisseo bwa Stop ppeonan dalkomhan mallo geureon mallorado mibjin aneulgeol Ay ay ay wae yonggi naejireul mothae neo ijen kkumeseodo neomaneul gidarijana So stand by me naege wa byeolbit meomuneun goseul chaja chumeul chweo bamhaneureul nara ollaga i sungan neowa na Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) neo gomineun modu deonjyeobeoryeo salmyeoshi nae soneul jababwa Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o jogeuman tteollimedo seotulleotteon nae mam jeongmal miweojin eoneu nal eoneu nal na geunyang soljikhi malhae nege banaebeoryeottago oneul kkok ijen kkok malhallae Baby Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) neo gomineun modu deonjyeobeoryeo salmyeoshi nae soneul jababwa Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Cause I’m a dancing queen (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen (So hot so hot yeah yeah) neo gomineun modu deonjyeobeoryeo salmyeoshi nae soneul jababwa Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Cause I’m a dancing queen |-| English= Your eyes that are full with playfulness Why do you keep circling around me With that smile of yours What do I do when you look at me, yeah Everyday with sweet talk With that talk, come closer to me baby My heart that was shy Is also wanting you A thing like destiny It’s not something that isn’t there We keep making eye contact So stand by me, come to me Finding the place the star lights stay We dance and we rise up to the night sky This moment you and I Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) Throw away all your worries Gently grab my hand Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o My heart is instantly Feeling like it’ll blow up like tok, as it beats For however many hours so far My face has been red Even as you obviously glance at me When I make contact why do you avoid my eyes Why are you so bad? You’re so bad Stop right where you for a bit, stop With your obvious sweet talk Even with that talk, I don’t detest you Ay ay ay Why can’t you be courageous you Now even in my dreams I’m waiting only for you So stand by me, come to me Finding the place the star lights stay We dance and we rise up to the night sky This moment you and I Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) Throw away all your worries Gently grab my hand Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Even with the slightest shake My heart wasn’t experienced enough One day, one day when I really detested you I would just tell you honestly That I have fallen for you Today I will fore sure, now for sure, I’ll say it baby Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o (Yeah yeah) Throw away all your worries Gently grab my hand Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Cause I’m a dancing queen (So beautiful night) Yeah I’m a dancing queen (So hot so hot yeah yeah) Throw away all your worries Gently grab my hand Cause I’m a dancing queen Oh eh-eh-eh-o Cause I’m a dancing queen Category:From.9 Category:Discography